


Oh Judas; how your tongue now burns.

by flintrage



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Post-Series, and flint is fucking furious., it's not explicitly silverflint-y but it was written with It's Complicated(TM) in mind, written for the weekly silverflint prompt challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: Written for the Silverflint Drabble of the Week challenge. Post-series angst.Prompt 2: Past, Honesty, Travel





	Oh Judas; how your tongue now burns.

Flint breaks the silence first.

"You didn't expect us to escape, did you."

Silver hesitates. "I--"

" _Don't_ ," Flint snarls, " _ **lie** to me_. After all that has passed between us, a fucking  _shred_  of honesty is the least you owe me."

Silver wants  _desperately_ to lie. To say: I knew you would find a way. I knew that one day I would travel inland and find you at peace, your past put to rest.

But he didn't come this far to repeat his mistakes.

"No," he says, quietly. "I didn't."

He doesn't say, _I'm sorry._  That, too, would be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, and I take prompts/requests either here or at flintrage on Tumblr!


End file.
